Ninjago Meets Hogwarts
by CupcakeOfAwesomeness
Summary: Layne and Co. already have crazy lives, but are you ready for even MORE craziness? They get letters, saying that they've been accepted into Hogwarts! Now join the four ninja girls as they become Ninja Witches and stop devious plots! Goes along with the plot line of the Harry Potter series. I only claim ownership of my OCs. Rated T to be safe :)
1. Letters

Layne Walker was not normal in the slightest. She was the Purple Ninja, the Green Ninja's protégé and apprentice. She lived on a flying ship called the Destiny's Bounty. She had been born with an incurable disease that seemed to just disappear from her body. But other than that, she wasn't exactly strange.

Unless you asked her for yourself.

She's just that type of girl. "I'm weird," she'd tell you. "But weird is the equivalent of awesome." She always seems to be happy and hyper, bouncing all over the place with a huge smile. Though she might have an innocent look, she's one of the most powerful ninja there is. She has amazing elemental powers and spinjitzu. Her fighting and stealth skills aren't too shabby either. But she's not boastful. "I'm not _that_ good," she'd blush. "My friends are better. I'm a scaredy cat!" Even though she's known to jump at the slightest noise, she's more brave than she says.

Her friends who she claims are better than her, may actually be her equivalents. Takai, a hotheaded girl with a bad attitude, was an especially skilled fighter, using her anger to her advantage. She was Kai's apprentice, as the young ninja of fire. Ami, a quiet, book loving girl who was as gentle as a lamb, was brilliant at solving puzzles and came up with the best battle strategies. She was Zane's apprentice, as the young ninja of ice. Finally, Missi, the girl who couldn't possibly live without her iPod, was the best of the best at stealth and definitely the strongest. She was Cole's apprentice, the young ninja of earth. These four girls combined were an unstoppable team and the best of friends.

But they were about to be faced with something that even their training as ninjas hadn't prepared them for.

* * *

Eleven year old Layne ran across the deck of the ship laughing and holding a small, red book in the air proudly. "I got it!" She cried, in triumph. She stopped by one of her best friends, Missi. Layne handed the book off to her friend then pushing her short, boy-cut black hair out of her eyes. The dyed purple tips were sticking to her face as her green eyes smiled up at Missi.

Missi excitedly scanned the cover of the book with her black irises. "Yes!" She exclaimed, pointing out the name on the cover. "Takai's diary!" The two hunched over the book, about to devour the young ninja of fire's greatest secrets, when suddenly a shadow loomed over them.

"You two should know better," Ami's voice tutted, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Takai's gonna kill you." The carrot headed girl scanned them with her blue eyes, then turned and walked off calmly. The other two looked at each other nervously.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The colour drained from Missi's face. She brushed her long black hair out of her eyes and whispered, "Tacky's angry." Layne nodded her head in agreement, her gaze fixated on the door in which Takai would come from.

Suddenly, the raging brunette appeared. Her red eyes scanned the deck and, upon spotting them, made a beeline towards them. "Uh oh," Layne muttered, grabbing the diary. "Hey Takai! Uh, we found your diary!"

Takai snatched the book from Layne's hands. "It is _not_ a diary! It is a journal!" The fuming girl raised her fist in the air, ready to strike. But Missi skillfully blocked the blow and then flipped her friend over her head. Takai emitted a groan and then quickly jumped to her feet. Layne swung her leg around, hooking onto the back of Takai's knees. The messy haired girl fell over.

Missi grabbed Takai's arm and twisted it. "Say Uncle! Say it!" Takai shook her head angrily, struggling against the young earth ninja's grip. "Say Mercy then!" Missi pressed. After Takai yelled, "Never!" Layne pounced on the young fire ninja's back. A clear 'ouch,' was heard from Takai.

"Okay girls, party's over. Get off my apprentice."

Missi and Layne looked up to see Kai Flamey, ninja of fire, walking towards them with a smug looking Ami at his side. "That tattletale!" Missi hissed under her breath as the two got off of Takai. Kai yanked the girl to her feet, brushing her off.

"Uncle Kai!" Layne grinned, running up to Kai and hugging him tightly. The fire ninja laughed and ruffled Layne's purple and black hair. Ever since Layne survived a mysterious disease at birth, Kai had sworn he wouldn't let anything ever happen to his niece.

Suddenly, Ami's eyes widened and she pointed at the sky. "Owls!" She cried, with surprise. "But owls are nocturnal!" Everyone squinted into the distance. There were four owls flying towards them. The four owls each dropped a letter onto the deck and flew off again.

Missi picked up a letter addressed to her. "Ooh, fancy," she remarked, examining the yellowish parchment and crisp edges. She flipped it over to reveal a purple wax seal, with a coat of arms. A lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounded the letter H. As each girl picking up her own letter, they noticed that the letters had a very precise address. Layne read hers aloud.

_Ms. L. Walker_

_Second bedroom to the right_

_Destiny's Bounty_

_Jamanakai Village_

_Ninjago_

All four girls looked over the edge of the flying ship. They were indeed floating above Jamanakai Village. Layne was the first to recover from the shock and opened her letter, reading it, once again, aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Walker,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Layne looked up at her friends with a bewildered expression. All four eleven year olds had received the same letter. They were so shocked, they seemed to have forgotten that Kai was on the deck with them. "Guys," Kai said, breaking the shocked silence. "You're witches."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! XD I started reading Harry Potter a month ago. I am now on the third book and OH. MY. GOSH. AMAZINGNESS! so what did you _expect_ me to do? _Not_ make an AU-ish thingy?**

**Alas, I only own Layne, Takai, Ami and Missi. And I'm halfway going along the plot of the books, so I don't really own that either. I just own my OCs and my creativity. **


	2. Witches

"W-witches?!" Ami asked, in a shocked tone. "But aren't witches bad, in movies and stuff? I thought we were ninja! What did they mean by owls?"

"And how do you know, Uncle Kai?" Layne asked, looking half terrified, half amazed.

Kai smiled mysteriously at them. "I went to Hogwarts." He paused, going red. "I mean, I left in my fifth year when my dad died, but still. Five years is enough to learn a bit of magic." He looked at Ami, answering her questions. "Witches can be bad, but it's up to you. Yes, you're still ninja (ninja witches are by far cooler than normal witches). And owls are how magic folk deliver their mail.

"Let me tell you girls a story. When Layne was a baby, she developed a rare disease, according to the doctors. But in reality, it wasn't. It was a curse. An evil wizard tried to kill you Layney. I know it's a lot to take in. But you're a very special witch. You're the girl who lived.

"Nobody had ever survived this wizard when he tried to kill them. About a year later, a one year old boy survived too, leaving only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was called the boy who lived. Both your names are famous in the wizarding world. Harry Potter and Layne Walker."

The four girls stared at Kai with new interest. "Who was this evil wizard?" Missi asked. "You never told us his name."

"His name isn't really supposed to be spoken . . ." Kai began, but then, seeing the girls' pleading faces, sighed. "Okay, fine. His name was - is -" Kai lowered his voice to a whisper, "Voldemort."

A chill ran down Layne's spine. For some reason, the name seemed to trigger fear in her. But she ignored it and listened intently as her uncle explained everything about Hogwarts and magic folk.

"Well, if we actually are going to Hogwarts, where are we gonna get all this stuff?" Takai asked, arms folded suspiciously. "I doubt that they sell this stuff at Walmart." She glanced at the list of supplies, then began reading it out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Takai glanced up at Kai with suspicion. "Are you just playing a really late April Fools prank? This is completely ridiculous!"

"I swear, I'm not!" Kai promised. "Hogwarts is more real than you could ever imagine."

"Kai, what's going on out here?" Nya walked up, looking around curiously. "I heard yelling."

"Mommy, look!" Layne shoved the letter into her mother's hands proudly. "We all got one! Can we go?!"

Nya looked overwhelmed. "Hogwarts? Kai, didn't you go there? And now my daughter and her best friends want to go?" Kai nodded, and the four girls stared pleadingly up at Nya. Nya threw her hands up in defeat, but smiled. "Well, I can't get in the way of witches, can I?"

"YES!" Layne squealed, hugging her mother tightly.

Kai smiled and ran off. He returned a few minutes holding a long, thin stick. "Oh my gosh, is that a wand?!" Missi asked, in excitement.

Kai held it up proudly. "Made of birch, with a dragon heartstring! Nine and a third inches long!" It wilted slightly. "A bit bendy too," he blushed.

"Do some magic!" Ami pleaded, looking at him in awe.

"Well . . . Not right now. Maybe once we get to London."

The four girls looked at him in shock. "LONDON?!" They cried in unison. "As in, London _England_?!"

"It's the best place to buy your school supplies. Besides," Kai grinned, "Hogwarts is in England too."

* * *

**It'll get way more interesting, I promise! If you like it, please review and favourite or follow! I only own my OCs. **


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

"And why do we need to go to England again?" Cole asked, as he steered the ship away from Ninjago. The four young ninja tried to explain all at once, until Zane quieted them, telling them to explain one at a time. Ami explained calmly with the other three interjecting loudly every here and there. Cole placed his head on the wheel. "Okay, I'm overwhelmed. You four, _eleven year old_ girls, who also happen to be _ninjas_, are becoming _witches_?"

"Pretty much," Takai smirked. She was playing around with Kai's wand. "Why won't it do anything?" She asked, frustratedly. Kai just smirked at her, as if to say 'you'll figure it out.'

"Wait, where are we going?" Two younger children were standing in the doorway of the bridge. The blond haired, gray eyed boy had an eyepatch over his left eye. The blonde haired, yellow eyed girl's mouth was clamped tightly shut. "Where are we going?" The boy asked again, as the twins entered the room.

"Raidan, Raiker, we're going to England!" Layne squealed, hopping up and down excitedly. The four girls once again explained how they had received the letters and why they were going to London.

The boy, Raidan, looked a bit shocked and sad. The girl, Raiker, pulled out a small notebook and pencil, and wrote down a message. "Good for you! Maybe in three years, when me and Raidan turn eleven, we'll go to Hogwarts too!" She wrote, smiling widely. The young mute glanced at her twin, who still looked shell shocked. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys, if we want to get to England before next year, we're gonna need to put the rocket boosters on full blast!" Lloyd announced. "Everybody hold on!"

The twins slid into a seat and grabbed on, as eveone else gripped the edges of their chairs or of the table. Lloyd yanked on a lever and the ship propelled forwards at an alarming rate. Everyone gripped their seat so they wouldn't fly off at any moment. And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"We have reached our destination," Jay cried in a weary voice. "Promise me to never do that again . . ." And he fell onto the floor in a faint.

* * *

"We're here," Kai announced, stopping in front of a small, grubby pub. "The Leaky Cauldron." Layne might not have noticed it if he hadn't pointed it out. In fact, it seemed as if their group were the only ones who _could_ see it. Everyone else on the busy streets of London didn't even side glance at it. As if it didn't exist at all.

Kai lead the large group of ninja inside. It was quite dark, with only a few people inside. Layne watched the man behind the counter wave to them, which she assumed was just a polite gesture, until he called out, "Want anything, Kai? Or at least introduce me?"

Layne glanced at her uncle, who seemed a bit embarrassed about being singled out. "Uh, no thank you Tom. But I'll surely introduce you to my friends." He introduced everyone by name and the relation they had, with Tom giving a few comments here and there, such as, "Ah, Nya's grown since I last saw her!" as he clasped her on the shoulders, and "You've got quite the grip there!" when Cole shook his hand.

"And this is my niece, Layne Walker," Kai finished, pushing Layne forward. Layne, suddenly feeling quite shy, shook the bartender's hand silently. She kept shifting her gaze to her feet, which shuffled nervously.

Tom stooped to Layne's level, trying to coax her with, "Come on dear, I don't bite." But he suddenly seemed to add two and two, and let out a great yelp. "Kai Flamey, do you mean to tell me this is _the_ Layne Walker?!" Kai nodded with embarrassment. Tom yelped again and soon all heads were turned towards the group. "And to think, _the_ Harry Potter just left and now _the_ Layne Walker is here!"

Layne was soon crowded by people who all wanted to meet her and shake her hands. She slunk behind her parents, feeling shy and overwhelmed. A sudden thought hit Layne like a brick. _The_ Harry Potter had just been here? He was the other quote unquote _famous_ child. Maybe he would have a better idea _What in Ninjago_ was going on.

"M-Miss L-Layne! It's a pl-pleasure." A pale, stuttering man wearing a turban interrupted Layne's thoughts. He grasped her hand in a shaky grip. "I'm P-Professor Quirrell. I teach D-Defense Against t-the D-Dark Arts at H-Hogwarts. I sh-shall see you and your f-friends in S-September then?"

Layne nodded, though she wasn't exactly sure. She also wanted to ask why he was wearing a turban but, one, she didn't want to be rude, two, she was too shy right now, and three, maybe it wasn't uncommon for wizards to wear turbans, how should she know? So she just shook his hand, then went to the next person.

It must've been at least ten minutes later when the crowd finally dispersed. Takai elbowed Layne in the ribs, shooting her a smug look. Layne rolled her eyes and the group continued awkwardly through the pub. Once outside, they found a small courtyard, lined with a brick wall, with nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. "Whoa, magical!" Takai said sarcastically.

Kai just took out his wand. Muttering to himself, he seemed to be searching for a certain brick. He seemed to have found it, because he tapped a brick with the tip of his wand three times. The brick wriggled and quivered. A small hole appeared in the center. It became wider and wider, creating an archway wide enough for a very large man to fit through. Everyone's eyes went wide.

Kai smiled, ushering them through the arch. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**The next chapter, they're in Diagon Alley! Hey, has anyone other than me noticed that Diagon Alley is actually diagonally? Say Diagon Alley really fast, then say diagonally. Alternate back and forth and you'll get it.**

**I only claim ownership to my OCs, Layne, Takai, Ami, Missi, Raidan, and Raiker. They are all from my story, Ninjago. Read it if you like ninjago :)**


	4. Diagon Alley

Layne, Ami, Missi and Takai stared in awe at the scene which out folded in front of them. Hundreds, possibly thousands, of people were here, doing shopping, walking along the cobbled streets, talking together. They all had to be wizards, as the entrance seemed hidden from (what did Kai call them again?) Muggles. There were shops of cauldrons, cloaks, owls, and several boys were crowded around a window, admiring a broomstick that no doubt could fly.

"Cool, huh?" Kai seemed pleased at everyone's admiration with the place. "Come on girls. We need to get you some money."

"But Kai," Missi interjected, as he hurried them along, "we already have money! We brought our savings!"

"Do you have any Knuts, Sickles or Galleons then?" Kai asked, with a sly smile. One look at Missi blank expression and he smirked. "Didn't think so. That's wizard money. Different than our muggle money."

Missi stayed quiet until they reached their destination, when everyone felt it necessary to let out a gasp. The snowy white building loomed over Diagon Alley, as if it were watching the people below, ready to pounce if someone stepped out of line. Standing beside the large bronze doors, dressed in a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a small creature with a pointed beard and very long fingers and toes.

Answering everyone's unasked question, Kai pointed to the building. "That's Gringotts, the bank, and that," he ushered to the small creature, "is a goblin. They work here." As their group entered the bronze doors, the goblin bowed. They saw another pair of doors silver this time. A sort of warning was engraved on them. Cole read it out loud.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Cole glanced at Kai. "You'd be mad to try and rob this place," was all Kai said, then ushered them though the silver doors. They now stood in a huge marble hall. Hundreds more goblins were behind a long counter perched on very tall stools, measuring and examining coins and precious stones. There were too many doors to count leading who knows where, with even more goblins leading people through these. Kai walked over to a free goblin. "I'd like to open my safe. Kai Flamey's," he added, handing a tiny gold key to the goblin.

"Very well," the goblin said, in a bored drawl. "Griphook!" Yet another goblin appeared. "Griphook, take Mr. Flamey and company to his vault." Griphook merely nodded and motioned from the party to follow him through on of the many door.

Layne half expected more marble and fanciness. Through here, however, was anything except fancy. A narrow stone passageway lit with flickering torches met them. They walked down the steeply sloped passage until they saw railway tracks leading off into the distance. Griphook whistled and a sort of mine cart came out of the darkness. Layne was sure that they wouldn't all fit, but miraculously they did. (Or perhaps she should say magically?)

The cart started by itself and hurtled through the twisting maze of tunnels. Raidan was looking quite green at each sharp turn they made. And Zane seemed to think it impossible that a cart could steer itself through a maze like this. Finally, the cart slowed down next to a small door in the wall.

Griphook unlocked the door and everyone was astonished with the money they saw. Piles of gold, silver and bronze completely filled the room. "Kai, how much is here?" Nya asked, a suspicious look on her face.

Kai opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, then said, "Enough." Nya didn't seem satisfied with this answer however, and Kai added, "I didn't spend much and it just accumulated! Happy? At least the girls will be able to get decent supplies." He muttered the last part under his breath, as he counted out some money. He handed each young witch a good sum of it, which they each put in their own bag, and then they went hurtling back through the maze of tunnels.

Once they finally were back in the daylight of Diagon Alley, the four girls nearly took off running, ready to spend their money. Of course, only being eleven, they didn't stop to think what would happen if they got lost. But Jay seemed to think of this and called for them to come back. Kai lead them to their first stop.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. We'll get your robes here. Now," he looked at the four girls. "You four go in. I'm going to show these guys the rest of Diagon Alley. Once you're finished, wait there, okay?" Before anyone could object, Kai lead the older ninja and the young twins away.

The young ninja entered the shop, chattering excitedly. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiley witch, dressed in mauve. "Hogwarts?" She asked. "I've got two others being fitted up now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, two other boys were standing on stools. The pale boy with the pointed face had a witch pinning his robes to fit him, while the other boy with messy black hair and round glasses appeared to have just arrived. The girls stood in line with the boys. Madam Malkin started pinning Ami up.

"Are you four going to Hogwarts too?" The messy haired boy asked, looking pleased to have someone else to talk to.

"Yes, we got our owls just today," Missi replied. The pale boy sniggered. "You got a problem with that?!" Missi's eyes flared at him.

"You just have the funniest accents!" He laughed, not in a nice way.

Takai frowned. "Well, we're not native to England. We're from Ninjago and it's better than wherever _you're_ from!" She spat, obvious anger in her voice.

Ami cringed. "I'm sorry, she's just, hmm, how do I put this nicely? She likes to speak her mind. Ninjago isn't any better than anywhere else. I, for one, am fascinated by England-"

"Shut up, would you?" Pale boy interrupted. "I don't really care. Do you play Quidditch?" Ami looked hurt and, once her robes were finished up, she darted from the store. Takai seemed especially angry at the boy now.

"What's Quidditch?" Missi asked, as the witch moved to her robes.

The pale faced boy stared at her. "What's _Quidditch_? Are you kidding?" When Missi shook her head, feeling stupid, the boy laughed in her face. "You four are _muggle_ born, aren't you?!"

"I don't know," Missi growled. "I've never _met_ my parents!" And with that, she stormed off as soon as her robes were done.

"You've just offended two of my best friends!" Takai roared, and would've attacked the boy if she hadn't been held back by Madam Malkin starting to pin her robes. Her eyes flickered to the other boy, with messy black hair. "Are you with him?" The boy shook his head quickly, seeming to sense that Takai would rip him to pieces if he was.

Takai's robes were finally finished and she flung her fist at the pale boy. He held up his hands in defense, shrinking back. Takai, who's fist hadn't even gotten close to the boy's face, laughed at his cowardly reflexes. Then she darted from the store to find her friends.

Layne was left with the two boys. She decided to say nothing, and listen to their conversation. It seemed like the messy haired boy was just as clueless as she was. So they weren't alone. The pale boy was just being a jerk. When the purple ninja's robes were finally done, she left the store to try and find her three best friends.

* * *

**I thought that the girls would never get along with Malfoy XD I feel so mean.**


	5. Harry and Hagrid

Layne ran throughout the alley for nearly half an hour before realizing she was hopelessly lost. She began to cry quietly and, not looking where she was going, bumped into someone. She toppled over. "S-sorry," she sniffled, looking up at the man she bumped into. Her mouth fell open. The man was a giant! He had to be at least twice the size of an average man. He helped Layne up with one yank to her arm and asked if she was alright.

"I'm kinda lost," Layne admitted, wiping her eyes. "I was supposed to stick with my friends and a mean boy in the robes place made them run off and-"

"Oh, I saw that!" For the first time, Layne noticed the boy beside the giant. It was the same messy haired boy from the robes shop! "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter." The two shook hands.

"Layne Walker," Layne replied, then looked up at the giant man, who looked astonished.

"_The _Layne Walker?" He asked, as he shook her hand. "Hagrid's my name. But you're-!"

"As famous as Harry?" Layne suggested, with a smile. "My Uncle Kai told me about you, Harry. But I don't know much except we both quote unquote _survived_ Voldemort." Layne noticed Hagrid cringe. "Sorry, You-Know-Who."

"Hagrid told me about you too!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sorry you're lost though." He looked up at Hagrid.

"It'll be nearly impossible to find anyone in this crowd. Why don't you stick with us? If you see your friends or family they could join us too, if they wanted," Hagrid suggested. "We were just going to get Harry's wand."

Layne agreed and the trio started towards Ollivander's. Layne was happy that Hagrid knew his way around, because she sure didn't! The shop was shabby, and didn't look at all like Layne expected a shop of magic wands to look. It had peeling letters over the door and a single wand lay on a purple cushion in the window. Layne looked dubious as they entered; surely this couldn't be the best place to get a wand, could it?

"Good afternoon." A soft voice shocked the three of them, and an old man stood before them. Layne could've sworn he wasn't there before. "Ah, Harry Potter and Layne Walker. I've been expecting you two for quite some time." He turned to Harry. "You've got your mother's eyes." As he talked to Harry about his parents, Layne couldn't help but feel creeped out. Mr. Ollivander was creepy, especially his large, pale eyes.

"And Layne." Layne jumped at Mr. Ollivander addressing her. "You look like your mother. I remember when she came in with Kai. Ah, what a little darling. But you have your uncle's eyes."

"Excuse me, but my uncle has hazel eyes," Layne objected, nervously.

"But his eyes were green at your age. I wouldn't be surprised if yours go hazel too. But nevermind that." The elderly man clapped his hands together. "Let's get you two a wand! Hold out your wand arms." The children looked at each other. "Are you right or left handed?"

"Right handed," the two said in unison, then laughed. Mr. Ollivander began to measure their right arms. First, shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit (Layne began laughing hysterically; she was extremely ticklish) and round their heads. As he did this, he told them how unique his wands were and the three magical cores he used; unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and dragon heartstrings.

Layne suddenly realized that Mr. Ollivander wasn't the one measuring their nostrils, but he was taking boxes down from the shelves. In fact, no one was measuring her, the measuring tape was moving on it's own! "That will do," he announced, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

He passed each of them a wand. "Mr. Potter, beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. And for you, Ms. Walker, oak and phoenix feathers. Seven inches, slightly bendy. Okay then you two, give it a wave."

Layne and Harry each gave their wand a flick. Mr. Ollivander pulled both the wands away almost at once, shoving new wands into their hands. They waved the wands again, with the same result. Layne was beginning to wonder what was supposed to happen.

Mr. Ollivander suddenly stopped on two boxes. "Hmm, maybe, maybe . . . Yes, let's try. For you, Mr. Potter, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. And Ms. Walker, willow and phoenix feather, twelve inches, nice and flexible."

As soon as Layne grasped the wand, she felt warmth at her fingertips. It was different from the others. She glanced at Harry, and could tell he felt the same. They both waved their wands at the same moment and red and gold sparks flew around like fireworks. The two hi-fived, knowing at once that was what Mr. Ollivander had been waiting for.

But Mr. Ollivander merely took their wands and began wrapping them. "Curious . . . Curious . . ."

"Sorry," Harry said, "but _what's _curious?"

Mr. Ollivander stared up at them with his pale eyes. "I remember every wand I've ever sold. I've never forgotten one. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, Mr. Potter, gave only two other feathers. One is in Ms. Walker's wand. The reason it is so curious is that the other nearly killed you both."

The two exchanged nervous glances as Mr. Ollivander continued. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember . . . I think we can expect great things from the both of you . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

After they paid and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from the store, Layne announced, "Well isn't he cheery?"

"I know that sarcasm anywhere!" Layne spun around to see Lloyd. She wrapped him in a hug, glad to see a familiar face. "Your parents were worried sick when we found Takai, Ami and Missi wandering without you!" He seemed to noticed Hagrid and Harry, because he awkwardly held out his hand to shake. "I'm Lloyd Garmadon by the way. Layne's, erm, friend."

"Hagrid," Hagrid said, shaking Lloyd's hand so hard, the green ninja was sure it would either break or fall off. "And this is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then Layne?" Harry asked, as she turned to leave.

"Most likely," Layne smiled and followed Lloyd through the crowd.

* * *

**Harry and Layne are friends now XD and their wands are the same as Voldemort's! Sorry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Like it? Review, or favourite, or follow. THANKS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Pets

"So, all we have left to do now, is browse," Kai said, checking the list. "But let's follow Missi's request of getting a pet. Follow me!" Kai lead the group along. Nya kept an annoyingly firm grip of Layne's hand the whole time. "Here we are. Magical Menagerie. It's a magical creatures shop."

Inside, it wasn't very large, and was quite smelly, but there was tons of creatures. Cats, toads, rats; and so much more. As Takai examined a few rats playing jump rope with their tails, Missi immediately went to look at the cats. She pointed to a smart looking black cat. "I like him. Eader, I'll call him. Can I get him? Can I? Can I?"

After a bit of pleading (Kai thought the thing looked suspicious) the group left the shop with Missi carrying a black cat. Takai kept asking Missi what the name was, as it was such a peculiar name. "Eader. Like the letter _A_ then _der_. Except spelt E-A-D-E-R."

Takai continued arguing that it made no sense, until they past Eeylops Owl Emporium and Ami let out a shriek. She pressed her nose against the glass. "Look at her!" She breathed. "She's beautiful!" Everyone crowded around to see which owl was so amazing. It was a snowy white owl, and it wasn't too big or too small. Ami seemed mesmerized. Zane suggested that she buy the owl and that's just what she did. "I'll name her Sagerin," Ami announced, walking along holding the cage as if it was the key to her life.

"Okay guys, I think we should head back to the Bounty," Cole said, though it sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

Back on the Destiny's Bounty, Ami decided to let Sagerin stretch her wings. The owl fly around the ship aimlessly, until Ami gave it four letters, saying that the four girls were indeed going to Hogwarts. Sagerin seemed pleased at having something to do and flew off at once.

Missi was showing off her cat to Raidan and Raiker. Raiker, though she couldn't speak to express her feelings, seemed the most happy. Raidan didn't really trust anything with claws since his eye had been clawed out but a serpentine, but as Eader rubbed against him, purring, Raidan seemed to accept the cat.

Layne and Takai discussed the weird wand shop owner, the pale jerk they had met, and the other girls' pets. Takai seemed to be upset about the pets. "Cats are stupid. And owls are nocturnal!" She declared, stubbornly.

Layne awkwardly sat there, not daring disagree with the young ninja of fire. "Did you notice that Diagon Alley is actually diagonally?" Takai paused for a moment, then laughed. Layne smiled, glad that she escaped the conversation before.

But while the younger ninja had fun, the older ninja were having a meeting. "Witches? Is this some big joke to you?" Nya asked, staring at her brother. "That's dangerous!"

"Hogwarts is the safest place there is! If you want them to be safe, there is your best bet!" Kai countered, arms crossed.

"I'm sure it is. Is that why I found Layne with a freaking giant?" Lloyd asked, with sarcasm.

"Hagrid, I bet. Games keeper and not dangerous in the slightest! At least, it's never been proven," Kai added.

"What's never been proven?" Jay asked, worried about his only child.

"Uh, nothing," Kai muttered. "Hogwarts is perfectly safe, as long as you follow the rules."

"And as long as Takai is there, what are the chances of that happening?" Cole sighed and, as Zane opened his mouth, Cole added, "Rhetorical."

"Takai probably won't dare try anything. She'd get in a heck of a lot of trouble." Kai laughed, as if remembering something. Everyone looked nervously at him, but eventually, a pact was made. The girls would go, but if there was any sign of trouble, they would be brought home.

* * *

**This is a slight filler, but it has a bit of info, and tells who gets pets. The next chapter is going to be where the get on the Hogwarts Express :)**


	7. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

"Uncle Kai, I've never _been_ on a train! Are you sure we'll be able to-?" Layne began, but was cut off but Takai saying, "Layne, we'll be fine. Come on! Bye Kai!" The four girls walked off towards platform nine, which was where they needed to be. Or so they thought.

"Wait! Takai!" Ami tugged on her friend's sleeve. "The ticket says platform nine _and three quarters_!"

"Impossible!" Missi gasped, looking at her ticket again. It did, indeed, say "Platform 9 ¾."

The four stopped on the spot, standing with their carts and a smug cat and a perturbed looking owl. "'Scuse me!" Layne called out, to another boy with a cart that had an owl's cage perched atop. "Do you know how to get to- Harry?!" When the boy had turned, Layne saw it was Harry Potter! She grinned at him, but he seemed just as lost as they were.

"-packed with muggles, of course-"

A plump woman was speaking to four boys, each with hair as red as Ami's. Each boy had their own cart with trunks and they had an _owl_! Layne, Harry, Ami, Missi and Takai ran after the redheaded group, hoping to figure out how to get to Hogwarts.

"Now, what's the platform number?" The boys' mother asked. A young girl, also a redhead, who was holding her hand piped up that it was nine and three quarters and asked why she couldn't go to Hogwarts. "You're too young, Ginny. Percy! Go on, you first!"

The oldest boy walked up to the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. But a swarm of tourists walked past just then, jostling Ami as they past, and Percy was gone. Takai and Missi shared disbelieving glances.

"Fred, you next!" The woman said, ushering forwards one of two identical boys.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" The boy exclaimed. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?" Layne stifled laughter at his comment.

"Sorry George dear," the woman sighed. "Go on."

But as he past he smiled. "Only joking, I am Fred!" And, just as his twin yelled for him to hurry, he was gone. More confused and disbelieving glances came from the young ninja and Harry. Then his twin, George apparently, walked briskly towards to barrier too, and just as soon as he got there, he was gone.

Layne had enough of this mystery. "Excuse me!" She called, walking towards the woman, the young girl, and the last brother. "Hi, we're going to Hogwarts for the first time and we don't know how to get there! Could you help us?"

"Of course dearies! It's Ron's first year too," the woman ushered to the last brother, who gave a slight wave. He was tall, thin and gangling, with a splattering of freckles on his face and all over his body. Ami cocked her head slightly. He looked like her!

"Now, to get on the platform, you just walk right into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. If you're scared, you'll crash. So if you're nervous, I suggest a run. Go on dearies," the woman encouraged.

"Okay!" Layne ran towards the barrier and disappeared. Harry gulped, but went next. As he also got through with no problems, Takai and Missi went. But Ami hung back. "Excuse me," she whispered, looking up at Ron's mother, who was watching Ron go through the barrier.

The woman noticed Ami was still there and urged her to go, staying the train would leave soon but Ami asked, "I couldn't help but notice, I look a lot like your family."

"Yes, you do. Funny coincidence," the woman said, ready to push Ami through but Ami continued asking questions.

"But maybe it's not a coincidence. I'm an orphan. I've never met my parents," Ami said. The woman looked positively shocked. Ami sighed. "I guess, maybe we'll talk later." Ami gave a weak smile and headed through the barrier.

* * *

**I know I said that I was going to make this chapter of when they're ON the Hogwarts Express, but I gave you foreshadowing. *puts hands over mouth* disregard that, it's not foreshadowing! *wink***


	8. Hogwarts Express

A scarlet steam engine was whistling as Ami stepped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. As she went to find her friends, she met up with the red haired boy who was her age, Ron. "Um, I couldn't help but overhear you and Mum," he said, awkwardly. He looked up at her. "D'you really think we could be, y'know, _related_?"

Ami shrugged, going red in the face. "I don't know, I was just-" she hesitated "- I was just so eager to have a real family . . . Not that my friends aren't family enough, just . . . It's not the same." She laughed. "Just imagine if we were siblings!"

Ron smiled, but then heard his parents calling him, and said his goodbyes. Ami went to find the others. She saw Layne's purple bangs and squeezed through the crowd to find the purple ninja getting help lifting her truck onto the train. Ami smiled, seeing it was the redheaded twins.

"Hey Layne!" Ami called pushing her cart up to Layne.

"You want help too?" One of the twins asked.

Ami blushed. "If it's not a bother . . ."

"It's no bother at all! We don't mind helping young ladies in distress," the other twin grinned. "And to think, we were just helping _the_ Harry Potter!"

"Oh! I know him!" Layne announced. "We're friends! I'm Layne Walker and this is Ami." The twins' jaws dropped open. Before they could ask, Layne added, "Yes, _the _Layne Walker."

"Well I'm Fred Weasley," said one twin, as he gave a final heave to Layne's trunk and the two moved on to Ami's.

"And I'm George Weasley," the other said. He looked at Ami for a while. "Oi! You look like our family! Red hair, tall, skinny, freckles . . ."

Ami shrugged. "Well, I'm an orphan, so for all we know, I could be related to you guys." The twins exchanged glances, but said nothing more until they had both trunks on the train and bid farewell.

Layne looked at her red haired friend. "Do ya really think . . .?" Ami shrugged once more and they clambered on the train. "Well come on. Takai and Missi refused to help me. They're in here." The two girls entered a compartment and saw the other two girl conversing with Harry. "Hey-"

"SHHHH!" Both Takai and Missi shushed Layne as they stared intently out the window with Harry. Ami and Layne exchanged glances and joined their friends at the window. They could see lots of people talking and hanging out on the platform, but then they saw the one that the other three were staring at. The Weasleys.

One of the twins, Fred, if Ami recalled correctly, was saying, "Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we met on the train?"

"Guess who the black haired boy was? And the purple and black haired girl?" The other twin asked.

"Who?" Their mother looked interested slightly.

"Harry Potter and Layne Walker!" The twins announced in unison.

The five leaned away from the window. "See Harry? Told ya they were obsessed!" Takai smirked. A whistle sounded and they started conversing, mostly introducing themselves further.

Then the youngest redhead boy, Ron, opened the compartment. "Is there room in here? Everywhere else is full." Their compartment was quite full, but Ami sat crosslegged and floated into the air, so there was a free seat for Ron. His eyes widened. "Say, how'd you do that?! Surely you don't know any magic yet!"

Ami just shrugged. "It's called levitation. I've been able to do it since I was little. Maybe it's magic, I dunno."

Ron looked a little hesitant, but sat down where Ami had just been sitting. "So . . . Is it true that you're Harry Potter and Layne Walker?" He blurted out. The two nodded. "Do you have the, y'know?" Ron asked Harry. Harry moved his bangs to reveal a lightning shaped scar. "Whoa. Do either of you remember You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, he looks like Santa Claus," Layne joked.

"Who's Santa Claus?" Ron looked genuinely confused.

"Nevermind. I was just kidding anyways," Layne muttered. "So how's it like being in a wizarding family?"

"Uh, it's fine. But really, with five older brothers and one little sister, it's not too fun. I mean, I always get all their old stuff. And they expect me to do just as well as they did, but even if I do, it's no big deal because it's already been done!" Ron exclaimed, looking gloomy. "I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat, Scabbers!" He pulled out a fat gray rat from inside his jacket. "He's really useless. Percy got an owl when he became a prefect, but we couldn't afford- I mean I got Scabbers." Ron's ears went pink.

None of the girls seemed to think not being able to afford an owl was any big deal. Harry started talking a bit about his horrible life before discovering he was a wizard. "I mean, I didn't know anything about wizards or witches or muggles or magic or my parents or Voldemort-"

Ron gasped loudly. All heads turned to him. "_You said You-Know-Who's name!_" The redheaded boy sounded both shocked and impressed.

"You mean," Takai smirked, leaning closer to Ron, "_Voldemort_?" Ron just gaped at her. "Seriously, it's just a name!"

They discussed this for awhile, mostly Takai arguing with anyone who dared defy her. Then they moved on to talking what they thought Hogwarts would be like.

A while later, there was a rattling of wheels in the corridor and a smiling witch came by with a trolley. "Candy from the trolley?"

Ron shook his head sadly, holding up some sandwiches. But Harry went up and bought some of everything. Layne licked her lips, eying all the candy. But seeing no Reese's, she bought some chocolate frogs instead. Missi grabbed some of Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Ami went for a few licorice wands, and Takai had a pumpkin pastry and cauldron cake.

Ron's eyes widened at everything Harry had bought. The black haired boy insisted on sharing with them all. Missi smiled widely at their new found friends. There wouldn't ever be a dull moment with these six!

* * *

**They meet the Weasleys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I've been doing end of school stuff and then on the last day, the grade 12s pulled the fire alarm TWICE! We missed a test (yes!) and got to go home early! Now that it's summer, I'll be posting much more! (Hopefully) **

**Ron doesn't know who Santa Claus is XD Also, Takai teased him (and everyone else) about Voldemort's name. Annnnnd, in my series entitled 'Ninjago', Ami can levitate already, so maybe I'll give an explanation in this series! MAGIC! Okay, I think that's it. Stay tuned! ~Jayce**


End file.
